The Vault
The Vault is the secret headquarters of the Praetorian, as well as a meeting place for several heroes in the U.S. It is the remains of a hyperspace jump gate, which the Praetorian cannibalized when he decided to stay in 1980s. Existing in subspace, the Vault holds the vast majority of Valorian tech on Earth. Points of Interest The entrance to the Vault exists in the real world. It can be triggered by opening an ornate cigar box which resides in Everett Smith's study. As soon as the lid opens, a gateway to subspace pulls the individuals in. A security system observes the cigar box, although it can do nothing but notify should someone take the box (as Dirge has done). Only members with Valorian DNA (or hybrids like Savannah) can enter freely, although the Vault itself can be programmed to recognize the Nano-rings carried by numerous heroes. Likewise, the Praetorian can lock people in or out at whim, something he has done once to Savannah, much to her fury. The Vault contains a Command Center, medical facilities, a living room with a temporary kitchen, a brig, and several sleeping quarters, as well as its own power source. The Vault is self-repairing, which has proved a boon several times with the Praetorian's temper. Holographs depicting Earth-like landscapes are used to prevent claustrophobia. The Command Center holds the central computer and a round conference table. Here, nano-tech is created and destroyed, and world-wide events are monitored. The computer can manifest communications in real-space and informs via the ear-sheath communicator. The Medical Bay has housed nearly every hero in the world at one-time or another. Valorian tech can repair mortal wounds, but it has limits to amount of damage it can heal. The Living Room has a physical library, comfortable chairs and a dinning table. A TV and films sit in a corner with a couch. The kitchen is a temporary measure the Praetorian placed in. Everett has stocked it with food stores and water. Savannah has since expanded it to a nearly decent facsimile. Inhabitants The Praetorian and Icon. Other heroes are usually escorted by one of the Smiths. However, many heroes have nano-rings which are configured to open the Vault and allow access. History When the decision was made to launch a rescue attempt on Earth, a hyperspace jump gate was added to F'uz's vessel for the return trip. After Everett's decision to remain on Earth, the gate was used to create the Vault as a fixed point within subspace. The nano-tech reconfigured, the Vault built itself to the Praetorian's specifications. The Vault was paramount to Savannah's discovery of her heritage. On her 12th birthday, her powers manifested and the Vault's scanner recognized Valorian DNA within her cellular structure. It opened and pulled a very surprised Savannah into the Valorian headquarters. The family secret was out. Savannah has brought numerous people into the Vault, causing the Praetorian to wince at the local security breaches. Currently, he has said nothing to his daughter over this manner. ---- Copyright Notice Textual and creative content on these pages is the property of its respective creators. Specific images are generally utilized under "fair use" guidelines; the images themselves are not owned by the contributors to this wiki unless otherwise stated, but the characters they depict (and their distinctive likenesses, apart from photographs of actual persons) are similarly the sole property of their creators. Category:Location Category:Tech